Arc's Never Go Back On Their Word
by Twilight AngelDemon
Summary: AU-One-shot fic. Jaune meets them all again and makes a promise. Inspired by a scene from an anime, enjoy! Adoption fic for anyone interested.


**Arc's Never Go Back On Their Word**

 **A/N: This is a RWBY (AU) One-Shot with a scene ripped from the anime Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. To clarify I'll be using Episode 26 with Elric seeing his brother's body..**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.**

 **-XXX-**

 **Arc's Never Go Back On Their Word**

 **-XXX-**

Damn it! Damn it! Damn it all to Hell!

With every word, his fist struck the white ground beneath him. He was on his knees in his armour he had forged three years ago. Where he was, was a place where he had learnt Salem imprisoning her prisoners – The Void.

After the Fall of Mistral the mastermind, Salem herself made her introduction into the war. Right after he and his friends had killed Cinder and her lackeys. They thought they had won until that vile woman had joined the war.

With her magic powers, she wiped out nearly a half of all the Huntsman who would still oppose her. Sad to say many more people joined Salem in her folly rule over the World.

His tears fell freely as he now knew that without a doubt he had ultimately failed everyone who placed their trust in him. The very people who sacrificed their lives for him to escape and all for the Semblance he possessed.

Jaune early on in the war came to realize what his Semblance was. His Semblance was called "Twilight". One could say that he was a being who could control both Light and Darkness; what that ultimately meant was that he could direct both Aura and the force the Grimm ate off – Negativity.

What that meant was that he was the only person who could fight Salem as an equal. Her Negative Magic getting cancelled out by his own. Moreover, for that important reason he was their Ace in the Hole. The resistance's Trump Card.

That was why his own Team; Nora, Ren and Pyrrha allowed themselves to be captured. Why Team RWBY and the remaining of the Brotherhood allowed him to escape!

That was a year ago...

How can he look them all in the face now?! He failed to stop that woman due to that insane Scorpion of a man! Heck! If he could, he would rip that guy apart, and promptly laugh as his guts stained the ground.

Well, he can figure out how to brutally kill that man later. Right now he needed to find a way out of this place. He was brought out of his musings when saw feet standing a few feet in front of him? Looking up Jaune could quite literally almost feel the wind get knocked out of him...

T-This isn't possible? She... kept them as her prisoners? Now I'm one too...

When he glanced up he saw all of them, all the people he lost that day... Their stood Ironwood, Glynda, Qrow, Port, Oobleck and Peach, as if they hadn't aged a day. Team RWBY, with Ruby the one standing the closest towards him. Beside her was Pyrrha and they all looked near breakdown.

Nora, Weiss, Ren, Blake, and Yang looked ready to cry. He stood quickly and although he wanted to walk over there and apologize it would be right, they would understand.

But, still he took careful steps, although he had missed them it would be "un-cool" as Yang always said to run to someone crying, at least for a man. He could see in their faces that all of them accepted that this was the end.

He could see that they had all but lost Hope, him being here did not help.

Two more steps and he would be holding Pyrrha's hand someone or something popped up before Jaune. He saw everyone look shocked at the arrival of a being fully draped in a black coat with a hoodie concealing his face.

Jaune took his battle stance as he awaited for whatever to happen to happen, it did not. The black-thing simply lifted its hand and touched Jaune's shoulder. Jaune having become completely paralyzed at the touch.

 _-You don't belong here.-_

Huh? He just heard the thing say something, looking around he saw the others as much flabbergasted as himself. Suddenly, and without warning Jaune's left hand was caught by a black tentacle of sorts... and it was pulling him backwards?

Turning around there was a massive door that literally appeared out of nowhere? And, was that tentacles coming out of the door? Soon enough Jaune's entire body was wrapped in tentacles as it pulled him back 0 quite violently.

 _-You are the Child of Twilight. You don't belong here. Whereas you may leave, they cannot.-_

Somehow, Jaune knew that what this Shadow said was true.

He still didn't know why he shouldn't be here? And was that guy referring to his Semblance? When he was infront of the door, he realized that he'd be sent back and would only be able to see everyone when he killed Salem.

Or, just found a way into this Dimension again.

So, Jaune realized he couldn't leave this way, not with his face completely obscured by hundreds of these tentacles. He needed to at least say something.

Tell them he would be back, give them hope for the Future. The door closed in his face as he was taken into the Darkness.

 **/**

He was in the literal space between worlds as one might call it. The Darkness around him was taking him back to Remnant tossing any chance of seeing their faces once again.

Those faces that looked so devoid of Hope.

Activating his Semblance, he knew he would at least give them one thing before he went. Light and darkness coalesced around Jaune as he screamed.

He would give them an Arc Promise as he always did.

 **/**

Pyrrha and the others stared for a few moments after the door closed, then back to the Shadow who was oddly looking at the door. The Shadow, they came to know was the Guardian of this place and rarely materialized unless new prisoners would arrive.

As far as they could tell, he didn't work for Salem and usually left them to their own devices. He only explained that time was non-existent here. In addition, that they needn't require sustenance or anything else. So, for the Shadow to send Jaune back was new to them, as it had never happened before. Suddenly the door Jaune went through burst open, the Shadow completely unaffected.

What came through was a hand completely engulfed in Darkness. It wrenched the door open as if it was nothing. When the door was completely pened what came through couldn't even be called Human anymore; it looked as though it was as if a mass of amalgamated Darkness that came to life.

Suddenly the Darkness evaporated and revealed a familiar, and yet un-familiar face. Pyrrha and everyone could see that the person standing before them was Jaune... but his hair was longer and raven black with his eyes being heterochromatic, with his right-eye looking like that of Salem herself and his left glowing a verdant amber.

"Everyone...! Look at me! I promise, someday soon I'm coming back for all of you! Just wait...! Wait for me!"

Jaune screamed at the top of his lungs, every word accentuated as he took steps towards them. But, that didn't stop how both his arms were being broken by the tentacles pulling him back. Itt got so bad blood was spilling from his mouth as his body was literally being torn apart.

As Jaune took one more step the Shadow from earlier intercepted Jaune, and was now standing in his way to his friends. Anger boiled in Jaune as the Shadow once more intervened, so with his last vestige of strength Jaune swiped at the Shadows face. His body collapsing as all his power was drained. His hair returned to normal as tentacles pulled him in with no resistance.

At least Jaune set out what he wanted to do, give them Hope. He wanted to see their faces but alas he could not. But, he believed that he got through and gave them something.

 **/**

 _-Tch! That child is more of an annoyance then I ever could've imagined. To think I was that reck-!-_

Turning around the Shadow clamped his mouth shut. Damn, they all heard that, didn't they? When he turned back he saw their shocked faces as all their eyes transfixed on one position – his head, more precisely his hair.

Pyrrha downright couldn't believe it... When Jaune had struck the Shadow he had torn, the hoodie the man wore to conceal himself into pieces. What stuck out was the mop of blonde-hair now resting firmly on the Shadow's head.

"J-JAUNE?!"

Everyone screamed at the top of their lungs as the Shadow's face was the exact same as the one that just left.

 **The End**

 **-XXX-**

 **A/N: Um... left this whole One-Shot on a cliff-hanger, huh? this was a One-Shot a friend asked me to do for RWBY with the Scene from Fullmetal. I might continue this story... but, I just can't seem to get in the mood for this...**

 **Would anyone else wanna adopt this story and take it further?**

 **To clarify Jaune's Semblance is kind of a bit OP when it comes to everyone on Remnant. But, his Semblance is weak when he faces a person which directly tries to hurt him with Aura or Negativity. By that alone someone who just fights with physical strength can easily defeat Jaune.**

 **Jaune is basically like Melioadas from The Seven Deadly Sins; he's strong but only when faces with offensive attacks. At the end when Jaune forces the door open he looks exactly like Ichigo in Final Zangetsu.**

 **Hope you all liked it!**

 **-Twilight-**


End file.
